Toyota SPRINTER TRUENO BZ-G '96
Gran Turismo 2 |manufacturer = Toyota |drivetrain = |engine = AE101 4A-GE |displacement = 1596 cc |aspiration = NA |torque = 119.3 lb-ft |power = 172 BHP |speed = |dista. Ance = |topspeed = |0-60 = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower }} The Toyota SPRINTER TRUENO BZ-G '96 is a road car produced by Toyota. It only appears in the original Gran Turismo and in Gran Turismo 2. It was overshadowed by it's BZ-R trim equivalent in later games. Colors There are six colors available for this vehicle: * Super White II * Silver Pearl Metallic * Black Metallic * Red Mica Metallic * Medium Green Mica Metallic * Dark Blue Mica In-game description This description is taken from the PAL version of Gran Turismo 2: Every generation of boy racers in every nation grows up with a favoured selection of cheap, quick performance cars. For example, in the UK hot small Fords have always found favour; in America it's Ford, Pontiac and Dodge muscle cars that are looked back on with the greatest nostalgia; while in Japan every young driving enthusiast knows that the Toyota Corolla Levin and Sprinter Trueno coupe and hatchback have long been the route to easily affordable speed. Way back in 1983, the Corolla/Sprinter followed fashion and switched to a front-wheel drive layout. All, that is, except for the AE86-series Levin and Trueno models, which gained a reputation as the last of the light, cheap rear-wheel drive cars to be offered. An in-line 1.6-litre four-cylinder engine delivered go, offering up a decent 130 BHP. More importantly, though, these models benefitted from a classic rear-wheel drive formula for driving pleasure, meaning that neither needed to deliver huge doses of power or feature a high-tech chassis to achieve serious driving fun. Later Levin/Trueno models have evolved in a different direction, now coming with front-wheel drive. Yet even these still offer up big grins, thanks to careful honing in other areas. For instance, in the top-spec BZ-G versions, the engine is still a 1.6-litre four-cylinder unit but benefits now from both 20 valves and variable-valve timing, boosting boost power to a hefty 165 BHP. Despite losing the adjustability of the earlier car's rear-driven layout, the later version benefits from a lighter body, stiffened suspension struts and a helical limited-slip differential to help put the increased output down to the road. Both closely related models' taut underpinnings have been welcomed as delivering sharp responses and an overall driving experience that, in its own way, is every bit as exciting as the earlier cars. Once again, however, sales of these later hotted-up Sprinters and Truenos are largely limited to the Japanese home market. Acquisition GT1 This car can be purchased at the Toyota New Cars dealership for 16,900 Credits. GT2 The player can purchase this car at the Toyota Used Cars Dealership for around 8,500-9,500 Credits. Pictures -R-Toyota_SPRINTER_TRUENO_BZ-G_'96.jpg|A Toyota SPRINTER TRUENO BZ-G '96 with racing modifications applied. File:TTRNNL--.jpg|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 1 File:Ttrnnl--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 2 Notes Category:GT1 Cars Category:GT2 Cars Category:Toyota Cars Category:1990s automobiles Category:Coupes Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars